


Post 3x09 - The Climb

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e09 The Climb, F/M, Hospitals, Post Episode: s03e09 The Climb, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes back from his duel but is still recovering. Felicity doesn’t want to leave his side, so he spends the night at her place. Suddenly he doesn’t feel so well, and she rushes him to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post 3x09 - The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my first Olicity fic! It's not rated M for the usual reason, more for the fact that I think it has "mature themes." There is one slightly smutty scene for those who are looking for that too. I know it's a little convoluted overall, but I hope you guys still like it! :)

Felicity couldn’t leave Oliver’s side.

For over a month, Oliver had been missing and she had slowly been losing it. She didn’t know if he was alive or dead. They had searched for weeks before Diggle finally convinced her that it was time to stop. If Oliver was alive, he would find his way back. He always had before.

And now he was here. She felt like it was all a dream… she’d had many since he was gone. He had his arm around her, and she tried to carry as much weight as she could. Although the wound’s opening had healed, his chest still had a lot of healing to do. She fumbled with her keys, opening the door to her apartment one-handed. She walked a few steps at a time, making sure Oliver was fine after each one. They made their way to the couch, where she set Oliver down very carefully. He groaned a little bit as he settled, holding his chest. Felicity went back to the front door and closed it, then locked the deadbolt. She set down her purse and everything else she had in her hands. She went back over to Oliver.

She was still a little frazzled, and when she was stressed, she started rambling. “Can I get you anything? Do you want some soup or maybe a hot chocolate or even some…”

Oliver put his hand on top of hers, and very calmly said, “I’m fine. Thank you.”

She nodded and took a breath before continuing. “Do you need any meds?”

“I took them back at the foundry, remember?”

She nodded again. “How about…”

He stopped her. “Felicity.”

He gave her that little smile he reserved just for her, and she realized that he really was fine. He just wanted to rest. And so, she sat down next to him. She looked down at her hand, and realized his hand was on top of hers. She hadn’t even noticed when he put it on there. She sat there, not looking at him. She didn’t even know what to say first.

He could feel her hand shaking a little underneath his. She was so nervous. A lump grew in his throat as he tried to imagine what she had gone through the last month he was gone. The guilt overwhelmed him. He had told her that he loved her, only to then face off against Ra’s Al Ghul and leave her wondering all this time whether he was even alive. If that had happened to her…

She cut off his concentration. “Oliver, I– I just want to say… what you said before you left… I didn’t have a chance to say it, and I know I’ve had plenty of times where I could’ve but… then you said we couldn’t be together and I was just so confused and–”

He moved his hand to her face, and she leaned into it. She turned towards him. He pulled her in a little towards him, but she leaned the rest of the way. Their foreheads touched. He could see the tears in her eyes now. One escaped, and he wiped it away. He couldn’t stand to see her cry.

Though her voice was garbled, she still managed to say it. The three words she had wanted to say for what seemed like a lifetime ago.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

A few more sobs escaped as a weight was lifted from her chest. She had said it. And he _knew_. All this time, she just wanted him to _know_.

Oliver slowly leaned in until their lips met. He quickly withdrew after a few seconds, not sure of himself. Did she have more to say? _There was always more_.

But there wasn’t. She passionately kissed him, not wanting it to ever end. It was hard to believe it had already almost been three years since she met him. She was chewing on a red pen when he first came to see her. It was funny, she didn’t realize it, but she had worn red today. The day he came back. Maybe red was their lucky color…

He put his hands on her waist, and she cupped her hands around his face. She could feel him tugging her towards him. She obliged, shifting her legs so that they were underneath her. He still tugged. Their lips parted for a second as she repositioned. She was now on top of him. Her dress had inched up. He slid his hands down to her thighs, and he began to slide them up just a little underneath her dress. She didn’t protest. She started kissing his neck and moved her way down to his shoulder. She put a hand on his chest to steady herself, but she forgot he was still healing. He moaned in pain and she withdrew her hand immediately.

“Oh god, I’m sorry…” She began to apologize but he stopped her.

“It’s ok, it’s ok… anything for you.” He smiled, thinking back to what he said before he left. She let out a little bit of a laugh, and he could tell that the sobs in her throat were almost gone.

“Anything?” She teased him. “Anything.” He replied, sinceriously. She was ready. He was ready. Nothing was stopping them now. She reached for his belt and began to undo it. He kissed her again, welcoming the gesture.

Suddenly, he withdrew. _What was wrong?_ She wondered. She stopped and looked him over. He didn’t look so well…

“Oliver, are you…?”

He reached for his chest, the air seemingly knocked out of him.

“What is it? Is it your heart?” The panic was rising in her voice. He nodded, unable to get out a full sentence.

“Ok, ok, I’m gonna call 911…” She ran to the phone and began to dial.

“Hello? I need an ambulance right away, I think my friend’s having a heart attack…” She ran back to him, the cordless phone still in hand. He wasn’t breathing.

“Oliver! Oliver don’t you dare die on me now!” She told the responder her address and she moved Oliver so that he was horizontal. She started chest compressions.

“1… 2… 3…” she took a deep breath and put her lips to his. She repeated this until the paramedics arrived. She could hear them fumbling with the door.

“Break it down!” She shouted, not wanting to stop the compressions on Oliver. They busted it down and rushed over to him. “He’s not breathing…” She said, as they took over for her. They hooked up a defibrillator to him, and after two tries, he started breathing again. He began to stabilize and they moved him to the stretcher. Her hands were together, clutching her chest, waiting for any response from him. There was none.

“Are you family?” One of the paramedics asked. “Yes.” She replied instantly. She didn’t want to leave him. “Then you can ride in the ambulance with us, ok?” She nodded. They proceeded downstairs and loaded him into the ambulance.

“Please be ok, Oliver. Please be ok…” She mumbled under her breath. She got in, and the sirens started up.

* * *

Felicity was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, but that didn’t matter. Oliver was lying in a hospital bed next to her, probably for the first time since he had first gotten back from the island. He was stable, and the doctors said that he would wake up when he was ready. They said that he shouldn’t do anything strenuous, not even a lot of standing was good for him. They gave him some medicine that would help keep his heart rate down. They said after two weeks, if he was feeling up to it, he could try to walk around a bit. But she knew Oliver would try and push it. She’d cross that bridge when she came to it.

The hospital room had a sliding glass doors for each room. Digg could see Felicity sitting in her chair. She looked uncomfortable, but at the same time she wasn’t. She looked so natural next to Oliver. Roy was glued to Diggle’s side. Diggle opened the door, and Felicity looked up at him. Her face was dry, but he could see where the tears ran down her face by the blurred mascara. Her dress was sleeveless, and he could see the goosebumps on her arms. Hospitals were always cold. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at him. None of them said a word that first minute.

Finally, Diggle spoke up. “What happened?”

“The umm, the doctors said he did too much, that he strained his heart. They gave him some meds. He should be fine as long as he doesn’t do anything strenuous the next couple weeks.” Felicity sounded pretty composed.

Roy had the next question. His voice was soft. “So… what was he doing that was so strenuous?”

There was no way around it. Felicity had to fess up that they were, well, together for lack of a better word. She was about to speak, but Diggle started instead. “It doesn’t really matter. What matters is that everyone’s ok, right?”

Roy and Felicity nodded. Felicity gave Diggle a sheepish look. She thanked him under her breath. He understood.

* * *

Roy and Diggle had gone to get some food for Felicity. She had moved closer to Oliver, and she was holding his hand in hers. She traced over every line on his palm.

“Oliver, I know you probably can’t hear me, but… do you remember that fern I got you a while back? I know it’s silly, but when you were gone, I used to talk to it. I watered it at the end of every day, and when I did I would tell it everything that had happened. I just told it little things, like what I had for lunch, if I made a trip to the bank, or even what color my nails were painted…”

She paused, checking for any sign of moment. She continued. “Anyway, I guess… I guess it was my connection to you. I know it’s just a plant, but it was also the first thing I ever really gave you. It had _sentimental value_.” She felt a squeeze on her hand.

“Oliver…?” His eyes were slowly blinking as he was waking up. Felicity stood up, Digg’s jacket still around her shoulders. His bed was inclined, but she moved his pillow to help him sit up.

“Hey…” He said, fairly weak. He smiled though when he saw her face. “Just a friend, huh?” He had heard what she said to the 911 operator.

“ _Oliver_.” She said it with more conviction this time. She wasn’t amused at his joke. She breathed a sigh of relief though.

“I guess you could say, our love is _killer_.”

“Oliver!!”

She had a huge smile on her face, but she tried to hide it. Oliver saw the mascara on her face and reached up to wipe it away. He couldn’t stand it when she cried.

“Felicity,” He landed heavy on every syllable. She loved when he did that. “C’mere.”

She responded in kind with a soft kiss.

Outside, Digg and Roy had returned with three individual slices of cake. It was all the cafeteria had at this hour. Again, they could see through the glass what was happening. They stopped in their tracks.

“Maybe we should…” Diggle started to turn away, meaning that they should come back later. Meanwhile, Roy was figuring out what strenuous meant. Roy barged ahead, Diggle half running after him. Diggle stopped him just before he opened the door. But that didn’t stop Roy’s intentions. He just shouted through the glass.

“HEY!” Oliver and Felicity stopped and looked at Roy.

“NOTHING STRENUOUS!!” He said, pointing at Oliver, then Felicity, then back to Oliver.

Diggle just shrugged at them, as if he was apologizing for Roy. Oliver and Felicity burst out laughing. Once they did, Digg did too.

It had been a long time since they had all laughed. Together.

As a family.


End file.
